Pandora's Box
by Loli Shota
Summary: Ten years after Syaoran and Sakura's last encounter, Syaoran has become a frivolous man who doesn't mind sleeping around. When fate sends him back to Japan, Syaoran will experience lust, treason, sex and revenge in an ultimate quest for love. Sy/E Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A whole new story from Loli, enjoy! (All the foreign words are translated in a glossary at the end of the chapter. I may have made mistakes (I'm not a pro at Mandarin), in which case, please inform me so I can correct all errors!) **

"..." - dialogues

'_...'- thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

**Pandora's Box**

Chapter One

_Prologue_

The night was still young and in full swing when, in a small hotel room, the front door burst open. Not bothering to turn on the lights, enter two men locked by the lips and enlaced in a passionate embrace of strokes and caresses. As they tumble inside the room, the younger man carelessly kicks the door closed.

Driven by lust, the two men fumble inside, knocking down vases, chairs and tables as they blindly search for the bed. When they finally find it, they collapse, indulging in its warmth and softness. For a moment still they keep their lips intertwined, tasting and teasing each other with their tongues.

Finally, the younger man slowly breaks the embrace. He has the elder man, who is red faced and panting, pinned down by the shoulders. The young man's chestnut hair, styled in a slightly overgrown crew cut, glistens under the weak light coming from the lone window. He slowly licks his lips. Outside, the moon reveals its face from the clouds. Its silver light suddenly shines inside the room, casting malevolent shadows over the young man's face. Under the young man's gaze, the elder shudders. Those amber orbs scrutinizing him with gluttony suddenly remind him of a hungry wolf eyeing its prey.

Uncomfortable, the man shifts, but lust is stronger than fear. Already, in his trousers, his member is erect and waiting. The younger man dives in, hungrily pressing his lips against his partner's. His tongue skilfully darts inside the older man's mouth, caressing the man palate.

The older man trembles once more, but the wolf enjoys toying with his prey; he begins by kissing the side of the man's mouth and then trails down his neck, nibbling the skin and leaving a multitude of love and bite marks. As he kisses the base of his partner's neck, the young man giggles against the flesh, sole action that betrays his drunkenness. With expert hands, the younger man strips his partner of his overcoat and, button by button, undoes his dress shirt. He strokes the bare chest, lays playful kisses down his partner's trunk.

The wolf slides his tongue around a nipple which he licks, suckles, savours. The older man gasped under the touch. His member, hard as rock, is starting to get painful.

"H-Hurry... Take me... Please..." he begs his voice hoarse with desire.

The wolf only smirks and shushes him.

He strips the older man of his trousers and for a moment simply stares down at the man's protuberance hidden under the one layer of underwear.

The wolf's smirk is gone.

Here he is.

Once again, here he is, at the crossroad between right and wrong, good and bad. Right here, in this stranger's pants lies his greatest pleasure, his greatest shame. He has but a step to take, a hand to extend and he will have crossed the line.

Does he dare set free his lust, his passion?

Does he dare break the seal to his restraint, to his self-control?

Will he cross the line like he has done so many times before?

Will he, once again, open Pandora's Box?

As the wolf ponders so, the other man is getting impatient and sends a hand to stroke his awaiting member. The wolf laughs with condescendence and slaps the man's hand away. He lowers his head to the man's crotch and takes the hardened member in his hand. He ponders a moment more before slowly sliding the cock in his mouth.

Of course he will.

* * *

As came dawn, the Hong Kong night scene lost its magic and the nightlife slowly dissipated. It was replaced, as soon as the sun rose, by the lively, buzzing city that is Hong Kong by day.

For Syaoran, morning came too soon. When sunlight penetrated the interior of the small hotel room and hit him in the face, he rolled to the side and groaned himself out of a peaceful slumber. Dizzy with sleep, he finally hissed himself in sitting position, the sheets only covering his lower half. After giving his eyes a quick rub, scratching his bare chest and giving the world a yawn or two, he finally noticed the unfamiliar surroundings.

'_Ah. I did it again.'_ he mouthed silently while pulling his knees towards his chest.

Syaoran sat back on the soft pillows and sent a careless look to the man sleeping soundly by his side. He was a man in his early to mid forties, not exactly good-looking but not ugly either; a wealthy salary man judging by the expensive suit sprawled on the floor and married too, judging by the ring on his finger.

Syaoran scanned the floor for his pants, which he found along with a used condom, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket. Resting his head on his knees, he slowly lit the stick and took a long drag.

As he exhaled, he tightly shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Judging by the splitting headache, a monumental hangover was already at the horizon.

Beside him, his partner moaned and shifted in his sleep, but Syaoran barely spared him a glance. Having finished his cigarette, he firmly crushed the bud in an ashtray set on the night table. For an instant, he simply indulged in this moment of silence and stared into space.

Things often happened like this recently. He would go out, get drunk, and wake up, come morning, in bed with a total stranger. It didn't really bother him; neither did he dislike the thought of having sex with a stranger. In fact, commitment-free sex and fleeting one night stands had become his specialty.

Syaoran tossed the sheets off his body and climbed off the bed. Naked, he strolled across the room with the arrogance of youth and headed towards the bathroom. He emerged a few moments later; hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist and began gathering his clothes, spread at various corners of the room. By the time Syaoran was fully dressed and already putting on his shoes, the man woke from his sleep.

"Leaving so soon?" He slid his arms around Syaoran's chest and buried his nose at the nape of Syaoran's neck.

"Uh huh."Syaoran replied simply. Unfortunately, this man's appeal had dissipated with the night and minus the darkness and the alcohol, he held very little charm to the little wolf.

"Last night was amazing. Can I see you again?"The man whispered to Syaoran's ear.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll see you around some day." Syaoran coldly undid the man's embrace and, grabbing his jacket hung at the foot of the bed, made for the exit.

As he was about to step out of the room, Syaoran turned around to see the man lazily getting out of bed.

"... _Zaijian_..." he finally said before exiting the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

Soon, a handsome dark-haired young man walked out of the classy hotel by the front door. As he melted into the crowd, no one could have guessed where he had been or what he had just done.

* * *

It was already almost seven when Syaoran turned the key in the door of the Li mansion. Trying to make his return as unnoticeable as possible, Syaoran softly closed the door behind him and stepped into the entrance. He carefully removed his shoes and slipped out towards the lobby. The house was eerily quiet and no other noise could be heard but the quiet sound of Syaoran's muffled footsteps.

Syaoran tiptoed across the lobby towards the staircase.

"Xiao Lang." a stern voice called from behind him. Syaoran momentarily froze in his steps before releasing a sigh of defeat.

"Mother." he replied. Syaoran slowly turned, coming face to face with his mother, a tall and dignified woman bearing an unyielding porcelain face. He bowed. Yelan stood, proud as always, in the middle of the lobby and wearing a lavender kimono. Somehow, signs of aging had crept up in her features. Her pale doll face now bore a few wrinkles under and around the eyes and her thick, silky black hair was now streaked with gray. Yelan eyed her son and frowned slightly.

"Make yourself presentable. I would like a word with you in my study when you're ready." she said before disappearing behind a wooden door.

Syaoran's lips flattened and he held his gaze to the floor until his mother left the room.

On top of the flight of stairs, the four Li sisters giggled.

"_Ara ara_, is that the sound of a debauched child getting busted trying to sneak back into his quiet home after a promiscuous night of debauchery and wild, wild profligacy?" asked Fuutie innocently.

"Oh, shut up." grumbled Syaoran as he climbed up the stairs.

"Well, _someone's _stillgrumpy after a night of debauchery and wild, wild profligacy." pouted Fanren.

"Yeah, I _thought_ sex was supposed to help one _relax_." grinned Feimei.

"Don't you have children and husbands to attend to?"Syaoran growled at the pack of sisters.

"Kyaahh!" screeched the quartet before running away and disappearing somewhere inside the mansion.

Syaoran sighed and nervously ran a hand through his short hair. It was certainly going to be a long day.

He walked down the hallway and opened the door to his bedroom where he was greeted by a familiar decor. This wide room was bare and contained very little furniture; however, the walls, covered with soft green wallpaper, were the sole testimony to the owner's individuality.

On the length of the northern wall were placed three sets of Victorian windows and a heavy wooden worktable was set against the wall under the second set of windows. On the eastern wall, a large floor to ceiling French window gave way to the balcony, while on the western wall a door gave to the bathroom. Against the southern wall, a tall dresser rested along with a large double bed, sandwiched between two wooden nightstands each carrying a lamp.

Syaoran headed straight to his wooden desk and threw his jacket on the back of the chair. At the center of the table was set, in a small golden frame, a picture of four children, two lions and two winged humanoids. Syaoran briefly lifted the frame before replacing it and walking towards the bed. Face first, he crashed heavily on the mattress and remained motionless for a good minute or so. Finally, he lazily lifted an arm and opened one of his nightstand's drawers. Quietly rummaging through, he ultimately pulled out a small bottle of acetaminophen caplets, two of which he popped inside his mouth. Not minding the bitterness, he leisurely chewed the medicine and as the accumulated fatigue finally began taking its toll on his system, Syaoran slowly began drifting to sleep...

"_*BANG BANG BANG*Shushu_! _*BANG*_ Xiao Lang _Shushu_! Are you there? _**Shushu**_!" a small voice cried from behind the door. Syaoran jumped, suddenly pulled out of his torpor. He momentarily stared at the door before covering his ears with a pillow in a poor attempt to smother the irritating noise.

"**Xiao Lang **_**Shushu**_!" the voice cried once more, this time even louder.

"_Shi_, _shi_!" Syaoran finally shouted, exasperated.

The door then shyly opened, revealing an adorable teenage boy with grey eyes and dark brown hair, styled in a short Asian bob. Despite the ruckus he had just previously made, the boy timidly stayed in the doorstep staring at his uncle of his big pitiful grey eyes.

"It's fine Junren, you can come in." Syaoran sighed as he rose from the bed.

"_Zaoshang hao,_ _shushu_!" The boy beamed and jumped on the bed. He had soft feminine features and a fairly small frame for his age. Syaoran headed for the dresser near the bed and pulled out, from a drawer, a clean shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Good morning Junren. Where's Fuutie?" Syaoran asked absentmindedly _'And more importantly, why are you awake at this hour? Don't kids sleep these days?'_

"I don't know. Mother's probably taking care of Feiyen. I was upset when we arrived last night and _shushu_ was nowhere to be seen. It's not often that we come to visit you from the main house. Why weren't you there _shushu_? Where were you?" Junren asked, both curiously and accusingly, staring at his uncle with big round unforgiving eyes.

Images of the previous night flashed in Syaoran's mind, but he violently shook his head.

"I was out. Besides, it's not exactly like you came to see me. You came to see your grandmother remember?" Syaoran dropped his clean set of clothes on the bed.

"I only came to see _shushu_!" cried Junren defensively, Syaoran chuckled.

"You'll soon be fifteen; don't you think it's about time for you to grow up? Men must be men. You have to stop behaving like a love struck little girl Junren." Syaoran removed his pants. Behind him, Junren's face turned crimson red.

"You used to say that I was your favourite nephew." the boy pouted suddenly staring intently at a spot on the bed as Syaoran pulled off his shirt.

"That's because you used to be my **only** nephew." Syaoran teased.

"..."Junren bit his lip and lowered his head, trying to hide the color on his cheeks.

"_Hei_, I'm joking, I'm joking." Syaoran laughed as he pulled on his clean pants and shirt. "Now I have to get going, your grandmother awaits to lecture me." Syaoran headed towards the doors.

"Try to mature just a little by the time I get back, _hao_?" Syaoran ruffled Junren's hair before stepping out of the room.

"A love stuck little girl...huh?"Junren silently pondered when Syaoran was out of sight. He slowly reached for the clothes his uncle had left behind and felt the material with the tip of his fingers: they were still warm. Junren gathered the clothes in his arms and hugged them tightly against his chest, inhaling their musky scent.

"I love you _shushu_." Junren whispered to himself.

On the other side of the door, Syaoran pretended not to hear.

Syaoran silently walked down the hallway towards his mother's study, but as he walked past the kitchen doors, an old man appeared.

"Ah! Good morning, Young Master." Wei smiled.

"Good morning Wei." Syaoran calmly turned and smiled at his old butler. Oddly enough, the old man had hardly changed or aged in the last decade.

"When you are done talking with Madam, please come this way, I have your breakfast ready. The rest of the family has already eaten."

"_Hao_, thank you Wei." Syaoran nodded.

"Ah, did you see Young Master Junren?" Wei questioned as Syaoran was about to go his way.

"Yes, why?" replied Syaoran.

"Hmm. The boy looked forward to seeing you yesterday and was very upset when you were nowhere to be found. Therefore, when he heard you had arrived this morning, he ran to your room even though I had warned him against disturbing you." said Wei looking troubled.

"It's fine Wei, I didn't mind his company." Syaoran silently replied, blankly staring at the hallway wallpaper.

"Then all is well. Since childhood, that boy has always been very fond of you, hasn't he, Young Master?" Wei laughed as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"....Yea..." Syaoran replied to the empty hallway, moments later, but he was running late and though his mother was a rather patient woman, it was best not to test her given her current mood.

* * *

Syaoran knocked on the door to his mother's study. A muffled voice beckoned for him to come in. He opened the door slowly and soundlessly closed it behind him. At her desk, surrounded by neat piles of documents, his mother didn't spare him a glance and continued working as if he were not there.

Syaoran walked towards his mother and bowed from a polite distance.

"_Zao'an _, Mother." but the woman still didn't look up. Instead, she picked up a magazine from her desk and handed it to her son.

"You may sit down." the woman replied coldly, but Syaoran knew better than to sit down. To sit down was to show sign of weakness, to show sign of weakness was death; hence, sitting down was death.

"No, I'm fine."Syaoran rigidly took the magazine from his mother's hand.

"Suit yourself." Yelan returned to her workload.

Syaoran simply held the magazine for a moment, but finally turned his eyes to the cover page and paled. His picture was at the front page of one of Hong Kong's most famous tabloids.

' "_Li Xiao Lang's promiscuous taste for men?: A story of illicit affairs and homosexual relationships"...Oh, fuck.' _Syaoran swallowed painfully and scanned the first page of the article.

' "_Over the few months, the renowned heir of the Li clan was spotted, usually at night, in company of a variety of men..." Goddamnit.' _Syaoran flipped through the pages_._

' "_4 men this month were even married, but that didn't seem to bother our young bachelor as, by the end of the night, he would always disappear, along with his most recent conquest, in a classy hotel of the central district..." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. __**FUCK**__.' _

Syaoran frantically browsed through the magazine. Besides dead accurate dates and places, the article also incorporated numerous compromising pictures of him with a number of different men. Even though most of the pictures were blurry and of bad quality, there was no doubt his mother could tell it was him.

"Well? What is the meaning of this?"Yelan finally parted from her work and asked in a dangerously low tone. She calmly removed her work glasses. Aside from a slight frown, her face bore its usual placid expression. Syaoran, however, knew the extent of his mother's anger.

"I-I don't..." Syaoran stammered clutching the magazine in his hands.

"This is utterly disgraceful Xiao Lang!" Yelan raised her voice and slammed a hand to her desk. The piles of paper trembled and Syaoran flinched at the noise. "You, better than anyone else, should know that such foolish, careless behaviour is unacceptable to the clan. How dare you, you, our heir, bring us such shame?" Yelan spoke vehemently. Syaoran only clenched his fists by his sides. In his left hand, the wrenched magazine was getting all crumpled up.

"Mother... I'm sorry."Syaoran whispered.

"Your apologies will not save the clan's reputation Xiao Lang."Yelan spoke with disdain, "And I do not remember raising my son to be such a man-whore."Yelan sighed, squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples "But really child, what on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

But Syaoran simply remained silent. Thin-lipped, he merely stared intently at a spot on carpet. Yelan sighed once more and after opening a drawer at her desk, she reached for a plain white envelope.

"In any case, you are already twenty-one, Xiao Lang, and the time for you to take on the leadership of the clan is drawing near. You simply **cannot **afford to show such dishonourable behaviour."

"Here."Yelan handed the envelope to her son. Bearing a look of confusion, Syaoran seized the piece of paper and examined it briefly. On the back of the envelope could be read his name and address and the return address was, much to Syaoran's surprise, set in Tomoeda, Japan.

"I didn't originally intend to give you this, but I believe a little time away will do you much good."

Syaoran tore the envelope open, pulled out the letter it withheld and read:

" 'You are cordially invited to _Tomoeda Elementary Academy's _2009 class reunion'... Eh?"

**Glossary**

_Zaijian_ – Goodbye (Mandarin)

_Ara ara_ – My, my (Japanese)

_Shushu_ – Uncle (Mandarin)

_Shi_ – Yes (Mandarin)

_Zaoshang hao_ – Good morning (Mandarin)

_Hei_ – Hey (Mandarin)

_Hao_ – Ok (Mandarin)

_Zao'an_ – Good Morning (formal) (Mandarin)

**A/N: Yay! This was the first chapter of Pandora's Box! How was it? I know this chapter focused mainly on Syaoran but worry not, Eriol will soon be there!**

**In the next chapter, Syaoran heads to Japan and makes quite a few meaningful encounters. See you in chapter two!**


	2. Sex On the Beach

**A/N: Thank you to all readers and reviewers! Meoww, enjoy! =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know that.**

**Pandora's Box**

Chapter Two

_Sex On the Beach_

Syaoran's eyes scanned the sheet of paper, twice. He looked at his mother and eyed the letter again. In the meantime, Yelan had returned to her paperwork.

"You want me to go to Japan?" he finally asked, completely puzzled.

"I'm sending you to Japan."Yelan stoically pointed out while scanning a random piece of document.

"You're sending me to Japan?" Syaoran asked once more in disbelief.

"Yes child. I am sending you to Japan." Yelan replied in a tone hinting light impatience.

"B-but why? F-for how long?" Syaoran asked nervously. He stammered, as always when he felt nervous.

"I believe the letter you hold clearly states the why. As for the how long, it still remains to be determined. I suppose, however, until this scandal of yours—" Yelan carelessly pointed at the magazine now lying on the floor, "—dies down."

"B-but this reunion is set to take place in two days..." said Syaoran.

"And I have already booked your flight. I suggest you start preparing your luggage seeing as you are set to leave early tomorrow morning."Yelan slightly sat back in her chair and frowned at the paper she was reading.

"B-but what about school? I can't just not attend for an extended period of time." Syaoran gulped.

"I have also successfully completed your transfer to a decent university near Tomoeda. I will have Wei bring you the formalities this afternoon." Yelan put one document down and took another.

'_When did she...?'_ Syaoran thought as he stared, completely speechless. He shook his head to regain his composure.

"But mother... Isn't this a little sudden?" Syaoran finally attempted. Yelan sent Syaoran a sharp look that had him freezing in mid-motion.

"No. _**That**_ was a little sudden." she said pointing at the crumpled magazine still on the floor, "_This_ is a quick and effective response to a nearby crisis situation. You are lucky I managed to get my hands on this sample issue before the magazine's official release tomorrow. It is in my best intentions to avoid any more unnecessary drama. Therefore, unless you secretly wish to be here when the news reaches the elders, I suggest you start packing your bags Xiao Lang."

Syaoran clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Very well mother, I will take my leave then. If you will excuse me." he bowed politely before heading towards the door.

"… Wait a moment, Xiao Lang. There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you." Yelan called out as Syaoran reached for the door handle.

"Yes, mother?" Syaoran reluctantly turned around.

Yelan put down the paper she was reading and removed her reading glasses.

"Of course, it is understood that this article is but a mere work of fiction and that its author **will** be severely punished."Yelan stated, "_However, _I strongly suggest this be the last time you engage in such activities. Needless to say I expect you to be on your best behaviour during your stay in Japan. I _**do not**_ want this situation to _**ever**_ repeat itself. Do I make myself clear?" Yelan sharply said to her son as he lowered his head and tightly clenched his fists.

"Yes mother." Syaoran silently replied.

"And while you're at it, I believe it would also be in your best interests to patch things up with the young card mistress." Syaoran opened his mouth in protest, but finally opted against interrupting his mother, "I was always very fond of her and nothing better to regain your honour than bringing home such a suitable bride"

Syaoran remained silent.

"Well, I guess that is not only for you to decide. Very well, you may go now. I will summon you if anything else." Yelan coolly said replaced her specs and picked up another piece of document. Syaoran bowed and stepped out of the room.

As he softly closed the door behind him, Syaoran soundless leaned back and exhaled deeply. This unexpected turn of events was more than unwanted. For a moment Syaoran simply stood in the hallway and, his back leaning on the large wooden door, he stared at the floor tiles with an unusual stillness.

Suddenly, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Syaoran glared at the ground.

"Tch." said Syaoran in frustration before standing up and walking away.

'_Japan, huh?' _he thought with a frown and a short bitter chuckle,_ 'Like I can really go back like this...'_

It was just about 5am when Syaoran squeezed the last item into his luggage. He closed the overfilled baggage and somehow managed, with much effort, to zip it up. Finally, backing up slightly, he wiped sweat off his brows with the back of his hand and sighed. His gaze turned to his own bed where his nephew slept peacefully, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Syaoran walked toward the sleeping teenage boy and sat on the bed near him.

For a moment, Syaoran stoically stared at the boy's peaceful face. Since he had learned to walk, every time Junren would visit from the main branch, he would always sneak to Syaoran's room and into his bed during the night. This bad habit Junren had refused to abandon as he grew older was now an inevitability. No locks, spells or even threats could stop the boy from reaching Syaoran's bed.

"... _Mama_... No more... Chocolate..." Junren mumbled in his sleep as he unconsciously turned towards his uncle. Syaoran chuckled and involuntarily raised a hand to stroke the hair on the boy's forehead.

Junren smiled childishly at Syaoran's touch, "_Shushu_... _ai ni_..." the boy sighed. Syaoran flinched, abruptly retreating his fingers. His smile faded and lips tightened. He shot the boy a long suffering look before taking his head in hands and releasing a long, painful sigh.

"What's with the long face?" Fuutie smiled, leaning in the door frame. Syaoran did not move.

"Is it time to leave?" he finally asked.

Fuutie nodded, "Wei already has your other luggage packed in the car and is waiting for you downstairs."

"I see... Give me a minute, I'll be right there." said Syaoran.

"..."

"..."

"I've read the article." Fuutie called from the door. Syaoran twitched.

"... Is that so... I'm sorry." Syaoran dropped his hands to his knees, and kept his gaze to the ground.

"For what?" Fuutie chuckled as she stood and walked to the bed where she sat beside her brother.

On his laps, Syaoran's hands clenched into fists.

"For becoming like him." he turned his head to look at his sister in the eyes.

Fuutie gaped, but the look of shock and surprise her face carried soon faded. Her features progressively twisted in an expression of fury, "_**What are you sa**_—" she began shouting, but was interrupted by a short knock at the door.

Feimei's head peered inside the room, "Xia. O. Laaannng! Wei is wai—" she froze, grasping the tension in the room. "_Ara_! What's going on here?" she asked, puzzled.

"It's nothing." said Syaoran as he stood from the bed, grabbing his bag, "Well, I'll be going now."

"Unh! Have a safe trip and kiss Sakura, Touya-san and Tsukishiro-san for us!" Feimei cheerfully waved at her brother.

Syaoran stopped as he was about to step out of the room.

"Tell Junren not to sleep in my room anymore. It's a bother. Bye." he called to Fuutie without looking back

"Eehh? You're going to _Japan_! What's there to be bothered about if Junren sleeps in your room once in a while?! Stingy!" Feimei stuck her tongue out at her brother as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Besides, it's not like we can actually stop the kid, right _jiejie_?" Feimei said to her big sister as she glared at her little brother's retreating figure.

"..."

"Fuutie?" Feimei turned to her sister, but Fuutie replied nothing.

She was already elsewhere, lost deep in her thoughts.

Down the hallway, Syaoran effortlessly carried the heavy luggage down the stairs. In the lobby, Wei patiently waited for the young master. Syaoran scanned the room of a quick glance.

"Where is Mother?" he finally asked in a detached tone.

"She's currently on the phone with some magazine editor. She excuses herself for not being able to see you off." Wei bowed at Syaoran's arrival.

"That so? Well, it's fine. Let's go, Wei." Syaoran handed the butler his bag and walked to the front door. Outside, it was already dawn and a black car quietly waited parked in front of the entrance. Looking up at the trees, Syaoran walked down the path towards the car. Everything seemed unusually quiet around him; it was like the calm before the storm.

The young man climbed inside the car through the door a butler held open for him and soon after Wei put the last luggage inside the trunk, the car started towards the airport.

Syaoran pressed a button on the armrest and the window rolled down beside him, letting in a breeze of morning air. Syaoran watched as the Hong Kong landscape scrolled by. Soon, the magazine would hit every stand and library shelf in Hong Kong. The media and a herd of mad journalists would crowd the gates of the Li mansion, demanding an interview or a comment. The elders would enter a chronic state of rage and threaten to disown him. All the while, in the shadows, his mother would silently, but strongly fight for him... And he would be cowering in Japan.

Syaoran threw his head back on the headrest and stared at the car ceiling.

"Young master, we have almost arrived." Wei called from the driver's seat.

"Unh." Syaoran nodded and put on a pair of sunglasses.

Soon, the black car pulled over at the drop-off area of the Hong Kong international Airport. Even so early in the morning, the place was already bustling with activity. People from everywhere, families or individuals, moved around carrying luggage on a carriage, but when a handsome young man walked in followed by a couple of butlers carrying his luggage, all eyes momentarily turned in their direction.

Imperturbable, Syaoran steadily walked towards the business class check-in for Hong Kong airlines' flight to Tokyo. Stepping into the short line, a number of heads unsubtly turned to stare. Syaoran's eyes swiftly shifted to the side, where a good-looking man about his age was staring just a little too long.

Syaoran briefly looked at the man before swiftly shifting his attention elsewhere.

He had promised his mother.

But as Syaoran walked to the check-in desk, a couple of eyes followed his movement: A couple of whispering teenage girls holding a freshly purchased gossip magazine, a blond young man carrying a sour expression on his face and the handsome lad with a disturbingly dreamy look in his eyes.

* * *

In a small sunny bedroom of a common household in Tomoeda, Japan, a young girl peacefully shifted in her sleep. She was comfortably sprawled on her bed, long limbs tossed here and there. All tangled up in endless streams of long auburn hair and pink bed sheets, the girl softly sighed in her sleep.

Her small cream coloured bedroom was the same as always, and on her blue dresser, the mountain of plush toys remained, like nostalgic vestiges of the girl's sheltered childhood. On the walls however, a few posters of overrated idols still stuck, as unexpected relics of her sweet teenage.

The girl, despite all appearances, was already approaching her twenty second year of existence and had grown into a fine young adult. She shifted once more, making a soft ruffling sound as her body rubbed against the pink sheets.

Suddenly, on the small tablet at the head of the bed, the girl's alarm went off. It rang endlessly until, half asleep, the girl slowly rose from under the covers and slammed a hand on the poor machine, shutting off its mechanism. She then slowly returned to the comfort of her bed and slipped, once more, into a deep slumber.

Anticipating the girl's reaction, a small yellow bear-like winged animal **(A/N: ^_~)** rose and flew over to the girl's head.

"Sakura, it's mornin'." said the beast, but the girl remained undisturbed.

The animal inched closer to the girl's face and landed near her ear, "SA. KU .RA. WAKE. UP." it shouted in the hollow of her ear.

The beast's face lit up when the girl shifted quietly, but soon, a humongous hand rammed into his body from the side, sending the poor animal flying to the other side of the room where it landed on the wall, face first, and with a soft thud. The girl mumbled incoherently in her sleep as the animal slowly slid to the floor.

An instant later, the beast reappeared near the girl's face, paw balled into a fist and a vein popping on its forehead.

It smiled malevolently, "Well then, _Sakura-chan_, you leave me no choice. Hu hu hu hu..."

* * *

__

It was night time in Tomoeda and in the sky, the full moon shone brightly. In a light purple coat, black skinny jean and boot heels, Sakura slowly walked down the street. The clicking of her heels echoed with every step. Head down and her front bangs shielding her eyes, Sakura walked steadily until, as though suddenly regaining lost consciousness, she snapped her head up and stopped dead in her tracks. Sakura quickly looked around in confusion, turning front and back of the oddly familiar road.

_Sakura turned her head and gazed in the direction she was previously heading. A number of street lamps lit the road with a soft white light, but strangely enough, Sakura could only see as far as about tree meters down the road, front and back. Around her, darkness was everywhere, heavy and pulsing. Immobile, Sakura stood, incessantly staring into the obscurity. Her eyes narrowed slightly, something somewhere seemed to be moving in the shadows..._

_A small brown leaf slowly fell from a nearby tree and landed on top of Sakura's right shoe, diverting her attention from the ominous darkness. She curiously stared at the leaf before looking up and eyeing the trees near the side of the street. Sakura smiled lightly. Under the white haze of light emitted by the nearby street lamps, the trees were slowly losing crispy brown leaves._

'_Ahh, yume ka?' Sakura whispered softly._

_She stuffed her hands in her pockets and resumed walking straight towards the darkness. Unexpectedly, as Sakura walked forward, street lamps turned on, lighting the path in front of her and turn off, diming the one behind her. Around her, the landscape never changed, giving her the impression that she could walk this street endlessly without ever reaching its end._

_Sakura had gotten used to the cadence — she takes three steps forward, a street lamp flickers on in front of her while another flickers off behind her—and, daydreaming, she held her gaze to the ground, when she suddenly felt someone bump into her shoulder. Startled, Sakura stumbled back._

'_Sumimasen!' she quickly said out of habit, but the person she had bumped into slowly walked past her as though nothing had happened. Sakura stared at the person's retreating back, it seemed to be young man who, almost dragging his feet, walked with hunched shoulders at a very slowly pace. _

_Sakura turned around to stare back into the darkness. When had that man stepped out of the obscurity? She hadn't even noticed. Turning back, Sakura stepped towards the man steadily walking away._

'_A-Ano...!' Sakura called, holding out a hand. The man unexpectedly stopped, and surprised, Sakura took a light step back._

_The man straightened his back and slowly turned in Sakura's direction. Sakura gasped when two bright amber orbs stared back at her emerald eyes. _

_At Sakura, the man smiled a bitter smile. His eyes were oddly glazed and though dim with sadness, seemed to gleam with resentment. After a brief instant, he closed his eyes, turned around and walked away. _

_Sakura extended an arm and, taking a few steps in the man's direction, called out, 'Doushite...? Syaor—' but before she could complete her sentence, Sakura was startled by rain that suddenly started pouring from above her head. _

_Sakura abruptly looked up at the sky, and when she looked back, Syaoran was already far away. She tried to run after him, but her clothes were drenched and weighed heavy on her. She had a hard time simply moving forward._

_It was starting to rain harder, and harder, and Syaoran was slowly moving further and further away. _

_Soon, Sakura was fighting a full blown storm. She fought against the violent winds and struggled not to get blown away, but somehow she just could stop the water from flowing to her face..._

Sakura moaned and struggled in her sleep as, from its little cloud, the Rain card poured heavy rain on her face.

"_Ike ike Rainy! Metcha kakko ee de!_" Kero laughed as he waved around a tiny umbrella and edged on the Rain Card.

In her bed, Sakura abruptly shot up.

"_Yoooosshhhuuaaa! Mou sukoshi da zoo_!" shouted Kero to the Rain Card while pointing his tiny umbrella in Sakura's direction. The Rain Card giggled and poured another debacle over Sakura's head.

After the last shower, Kero finally noticed that Sakura had gotten up. With her head down, Sakura clutched the wet sheets in her hands. Kero and the Rain Card merrily flew over to the young card mistress. Kero leaned forward, inches away from Sakura's forehead.

"_Ara Sakura_? Yerh were up?" said Kero, smiling brightly. The Rain Card also giggled cheerfully. A vein popped on Sakura's head.

"_Oooiii,_ Sakura? _Doushita nooo~_?" Kero asked naively.

"_Keerrrroooo-chhaannn_." Sakura growled menacingly before clobbering the small guardian on the head.

"_Mou!_ I already told you not to wake me up like this, Kero-chan _no baka_!" Sakura fumed as she stepped out of bed. As a response, Kero's leg twitched and the bumps on his head fumed.

"Rainy too! I already told you, you shouldn't listen to all that Kero-chan says." Sakura placed her hands on her hips and frowned accusingly at the card.

The Rain Card stared back at the frowning Sakura with teary eyes, its bottom lip trembling slightly.

Sakura sighed and smiled at the mischievous card "_Hai, hai_. Don't cry. I forgive you ok?" the Rain Card immediately stopped pouting and smiled brightly before throwing itself in Sakura's arms. Sakura giggled at the card's prompt reaction.

"T-Traitor..." painfully mumbled Kero, still eating carpet.

Still holding Rainy in her arms, Sakura walked to the window over her dresser and quietly pushed it open, letting in sunlight and morning wind. The young woman grinned and rested a hand in the window frame. She held her head out the window for a moment and inhaled a big breath of fresh air. Outside, the sun shone brightly and a soft spring breeze bristled through green trees.

Sakura enjoyed the view, simply stared at the gleaming sun with a smile, but soon, images of Syaoran from her recent dream suddenly passed through her mind. Her smile slowly faded.

'_Foretelling dream...?' _Sakura wondered, _'Or not?' _She sighed.

Sakura walked away from the window and went to sit on her bed. She stared into space in daydream and toyed with Rainy's hair as the card happily hummed a random song and dangled its feet.

Sakura was the one who had insisted on sending Syaoran an invitation to the class reunion although he was all the way in Hong Kong. However, she had never thought he would actually show up; especially after all they had been through.

_'If this dream really foretells Syaoran's near arrival in Tomoeda, this reunion is going to be far more unpleasant than expected...'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura sighed once more and let herself fall back on her bed. _'Well, we'll see what happens when it happens won't we? In the meantime I am going to enjoy my day off out shopping with Tomoyo-chan.'_ Sakura beamed, and turned her head to the side to glance at her alarm clock. Sakura suddenly gasped, eyes wide with horror.

"_Mou sono jikan_???" she shouted as she abruptly stood, involuntarily dropping Rainy on the floor.

"Kero-chan! Why didn't you wake me up earlier??" Sakura ran to her dresser, pulled out some clothes and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Rainy and Kero stared at the door. On the other side you could hear loud footsteps heading toward the bathroom and the bathroom door being slammed shut.

"Old habits die hard don't they?"said Kero to Rainy. The beast and the card then stared at each other and nodded firmly. Only moments later, Sakura reappeared, just as soundly, but fully dressed. Grabbing her keys and her purse, she stepped out of the room, with Kero in her bag.

"Bye bye, Rainy. Be good now." she said before closing the door.

Rainy waved its mistress goodbye, gleamed and returned to card form into the Sakura book.

Sakura came downstairs to the dining room where her brother and father were already getting ready for breakfast. At the table, Touya sipped a cup of coffee while reading today's newspaper whereas Fujitaka, in the kitchen, completed the cooking of the meal.

"_Ohayou, nii-chan, tou-san_!" Sakura beamed at the two men before turning to the framed picture of her deceased mother, "_Ohayou, okaa-san_!"

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-san." Fujitaka smiled from the kitchen.

"Still as loud as ever, aren't you _Kaijuu?_ We could hear your violent stomping all the way from China." said Touya as he took another sip of coffee.

Sakura's eyes shot daggers at her brother, "_Kaijuu j_— _Mou_! I don't have time to argue with you!" said Sakura as her father softly set her breakfast on the table.

"_Arigatou, tou-san. Itadakimasu_!" shouted Sakura before suddenly digging in at top speed.

Touya stared at his sister in disbelief, "You really are a _Kaijuu_. Look at her go, it's a wonder she has time to breath."

"No. Time. Tomoyo. Shopping. Late." mumbled Sakura between bites.

"Aah. That's right. Tomoyo-san and you were going clothes shopping for your elementary school reunion tomorrow, weren't you?" Fujitaka asked as he sat down beside his daughter.

Sakura nodded, "_Hai_! Because Hiroshi-san is coming back... I have to look my best!" she beamed and blushed, already lost in daydream.

Fujitaka and Touya shared a look and chuckled.

"Ah! No time, no time!" Sakura cried when she came back to her senses.

In a nick of time, Sakura had finished her meal and quickly dropped the dirty dishes in the sink.

"_Gochisousama_, _Ittekimasu_!" she yelled as she bolted out of the house.

Touya followed after his sister and put his dishes in the sink.

"_Ja_, _ore mou ittekimasu_." Touya said, grabbing his backpack on the back of a chair.

Fujitaka nodded, "_Hai, itterasshai._ Say hello to Yukito-san for me."

"Will do." Touya waved and stepped out of the dining room into the hallway.

When Fujitaka heard the front door close, he let out a short sigh.

"The kids are already this big. They really grow up too fast... It's getting pretty lonely, isn't it Nadeshiko?" he whispered to the little framed picture.

* * *

_The windowless room was dark, impersonal and completely devoid of furniture. Nothing here could hint on the time of day or the location and dimensions of the place. In the middle of the room, a single light bulb hung from the ceiling and released a dim light._

_Right under the light, a child was sitting on his knees. In these hostile surroundings, he seemed almost unnaturally calm. The boy had his eyes closed and, with his hand neatly placed on his knees, seemed to be meditating. _

_Somewhere, in the darkness of the room, the sound of a door opening was heard. The boy's hands shook of a barely perceptible tremor. The quiet sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the room. The boy's hands began trembling on their own accord. He tightly clenched his fists and held his hands before they could betray him._

_The sound of footsteps stopped just before the person would have stepped into the light. The boy opened his eyes and looked up. Despite the darkness, he could see this person, this man's face very clearly. The boy glared, but as a response, the man's vile expression twisted into a wicked smirk, and in the low light, his narrow eyes glistened with lust and sinful desire._

Syaoran woke up gasping for breath.

Seized with sudden vertigo, he folded in half, clutching his head.

He desperately tried regaining focus, but despite his best attempts, couldn't stop the cabin from spinning furiously around him. It had been a while since he had had this dream. Somehow, the feeling of sickness felt worse than usual. He fought back waves of nausea, clutching the fabric of his pants in his hands so tightly that his knuckles began turning white. The long cabin suddenly seemed much too small, and, eyes wide and panting, Syaoran felt restless, suffocated by the lack of space. Staring fixedly, but vacantly at his hands, he slowly tried to catch his breath. His short hair was soaking wet and small drops of cold sweat prickled down his forehead onto his hand.

Because there was nothing else he could do to stop the overwhelming dizziness, Syaoran squeezing his eyes shut, and leaned back on the wide seat. The darkness made him feel uneasy, empty and, in his chest, his racing heart refused to settle down. He squeezed the armrests nervously.

Around him in the business class section of the airplane, most were either asleep or busy fiddling on their laptops, so Syaoran was at least sure that his little malaise would remain unnoticed. However, at the window seat on the far left, a young man stared at him quite indiscreetly. Feeling the man's eyes on him, Syaoran opened his eyes and stared back just as unsubtly. As Syaoran and this man exchanged looks, Syaoran noted that the man's face somehow wasn't completely unfamiliar to him.

'_Ah... It's that guy from the airport isn't it?'_ Syaoran thought apathetically.

Having held Syaoran's gaze for a good minute, the young man finally shifted his gaze to the aisle. Syaoran silently watched the man do. The man looked left and right, making sure no one was in sight and after a brief hesitation; he unbuckled his seat belt, quickly got up and headed for the bathroom.

It was clearly an invitation to follow.

But Syaoran remained seated. Somehow, the world had stopped turning without him realizing. He probably had that man to thank for that. Syaoran took a quick glance at his watch; there was still about three hours before landing. Stuffing a hand in his pocket, he reached for a bottle of medicine to calm the dull ache behind his eyes.

After popping a few caplets in his mouth, he turned his gaze to the bathroom entrance. The young man had yet to step out.

'_How long is he planning on waiting?_' Syaoran wondered, elbow on the armrest, as he rested his head in his hand. He patiently waited like this, but even after about twenty minutes, the man still stubbornly remained in the lavatories.

'_What is this? Did he drown himself in the bowl or something?_' Syaoran chuckled and leaned back into his chair. A moment later, he began feeling drowsy from the pills and slowly began drifting to sleep. His eyelids fluttered before closing.

_... Narrow eyes glistening with lust and sinful desire._

Syaoran's eyes snapped open.

He felt the rhythm of his heart accelerate once more and sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

_The windowless dark room..._

Drumming a finger on the armrest, he listened to the silence of the cabin and stared straight in front of him, trying not to think.

_The single light bulb that hung from the ceiling, releasing dim light..._

The restlessness and uneasiness crept in the silence and suddenly weighed more and more heavily on his mind.

_Narrow eyes glistening with lust and sinful desire..._

_Narrow eyes glistening with lust and sinful desire, narrow eyes..._

Syaoran swiftly stood up and walked towards the bathroom where the young man had disappeared moments before. In an aisle seat nearby, someone followed him with his eyes. Syaoran reached the batheroom and slowly opened the door, which, of course, was unlocked. Inside, Syaoran heard something move.

The young man stiffly stood in front of the door as Syaoran stepped in and quietly closed behind him. The bathroom, like most on airplanes, was rather small and, equipped with a toilet bowl, mirror and sink, was just big enough for two adults to stand at forearm's distance.

Syaoran suddenly wondered: why had he come?

The young man blushed at the proximity. He had straight jet black hair, a childish face and wore an open collar light blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"A-Ano—Are you alright...? I mean, ano, ano, It'snotthatIwasstaringoranythingbutIsawyouandIthoughtyourfacelookedkindapaleandIwaswonderingifyouwerealrightandeverything... And such..."

"A...Hai. I just had..." Syaoran scratched the back of his head, "Anyhow, I'm fine now."

"Really? _Yokatta_~!" the man sighed, a hand on his chest, and genuinely relieved.

"... ?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"AH! Ano,I'msorryforcallingyououtlikethis, it'sjustthatIsawyouattheairportandIjustreallywantedtotalktoyou, Ano—andIwasafraidyouwouldn'tcomeso, ano..." he blurted out face crimson. "A-ANO, Takahashi Shirou _desu_" he finally said bowing as much as he could in such narrow space.

"..."a bit taken aback by the Shirou's zeal, Syaoran simply stared.

"A... Annnoo...." sweating nervously, Shirou stayed in bowing position.

"Ah." Syaoran snapped out of it, "Li Syaoran." he bowed slightly.

Shirou raised his head and beamed, "_Hajimemashite_!"

"A-Aah..." Syaoran replied awkwardly.

"..." Shirou stood, beaming like an idiot.

"..." Syaoran only stared.

"..." still smiling stupidly, Shirou began sweating profusely.

"..." Syaoran only stared.

"G-Gomen nasai!!! Ididn'treallythinkthisthroughIjustthoughtI'dcomehereandtalktoyouand— Gomen nasai!!" Shirou said. Crimson with embarrassment, he hid his face behind his hands.

'_He's...Kind of cute..._' Syaoran chuckled warmly as he unconsciously removed Shirou's hands from his face.

"Eh— " Shirou began when he felt soft lips press against his.

Startled and beet red, he tried backing away, but in the small airplane bathroom, there really wasn't much room to run. Shirou quickly found himself cornered and pressed against the sink.

"A—A—ANO!" He cried.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked, he face inches away from Shirou's.

"T—T—This is..." Shirou blushed and moved his hands to his crotch in a desperate attempt to hide his erection. Syaoran smirked.

"Eeh, with just a kiss? Could you possibly be a virgin? Or am I just that good?" he teased landing a kiss on Shirou's neck.

Shirou blushed but replied nothing.

"Ah?"Syaoran chuckled, "Am I being praised? _Ureshii_." Syaoran nibbled Shirou's neck. Shirou unwillingly let out a moan, but quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. With his usual agile fingers, Syaoran undid Shirou's shirt and slid a hand over the man's bare chest. Shirou winced at the feel of Syaoran's cold finger, but quickly got used to the touch. Soon, everywhere Syaoran's fingers trailed, Shirou's skin was set on fire.

Syaoran's hand trailed down Shirou's chest to his pelvis, where he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Shirou's pants. The piece of clothing obediently slid to the floor. Syaoran stared at the other man's underwear in which the hardened member stood tall.

Once again, Syaoran knew he stood at the crossroad, but he refused to hesitate.

'_Not today_' he thought as he traced the length of Shirou's member with the tip of his finger, '_I'm sorry Mother_...'

Shirou flinched at the touch.

Syaoran slid a hand in Shirou's underwear and slowly stroked the other man's cock.

"S—Stop... Please..." Shirou moaned as Syaoran increased the cadence. Feeling his knees grow weak, Shirou leaned deeper against the sink for support.

"Do you really want me to?" Syaoran asked against Shirou's lips, but Shirou couldn't think straight to find an answer.

"L—Let go... I'm going to— " Shirou gasped. Dizzy with pleasure, he buried his head on Syaoran's shoulder. His quivering hands desperately clutched the back of Syaoran's shirt.

Shirou's body arched forward and trembled in sweet release. Panting and red with shame, Shirou dared not raise his head when the haze that clouded his mind finally lifted.

"... Well, that was quick. You sure came a lot though, even got my shirt dirty." Syaoran said casually. He eyed his hand and felt his fingers covered in sticky fluid.

"P—please don't say that! It's embarrassing..." Shirou snivelled against Syaoran's shoulder; Syaoran laughed. "_Hidoi desu yo_, Li-san." Shirou whimpered.

"_Hai, hai. Warui, warui_." Syaoran chuckled and pulled Shirou away. Shirou blushed as Syaoran leaned in and captured his lips once more.

Helpless, Shirou could only comply as Syaoran pushed him deeper over the sink and against the mirror. Syaoran ran his tongue over Shirou's bottom lip. With a soft moan, Shirou's lips parted slightly. Syaoran explored Shirou's mouth and caressed Shirou's tongue with his own. When Shirou was only beginning to lose himself again, Syaoran let a hand fall to Shirou's bottom and slowly began caressing his hole.

Shirou winced when Syaoran slowly pressed a finger in.

"Wha—not there!" he arched his back as Syaoran inserted a finger, then another, slowly ramming into him.

"St—!" Shirou gasped, throwing his head back as Syaoran reached his pleasure spot.

"There?" Syaoran asked. He caressed Shirou's insides, moving his fingers and massaging the same spot. Shirou shivered with pleasure, but before he could come, Syaoran removed his fingers. He grabbed Shirou by the hips and gently pressed himself against the other man's orifice.

Shirou face twisted in pain, "Stop... It hurts..." he said between gritted teeth.

"Bear with it for a moment, it will feel good soon." Syaoran found this familiar expression of pain unnaturally arousing and pushed himself deeper. With tears in his eyes, Shirou gritted his teeth and clutched Syaoran's shirt tightly.

All the way in, Syaoran began pumping in and out of Shirou's body while stroking the black haired man's erect member.

Rocked by the rhythm of sex, Syaoran gradually lost himself. In this bittersweet moment of pain and pleasure, he let himself drown in sensual pleasures and felt his mind go blank. For an instant, the vacancy in his head brought him to a place where he could almost escape reality, and almost forget.

Syaoran pumped in and out of Shirou's body, always harder and with more desperation.

Shirou was near orgasm, and opened his eyes to look at the face of the man who was ramming into him. Though his mind was foggy, as he came, Shirou could remember thinking,

'_Nanka... Kawaisou_...'

****

Glossary

_Yume ka – A dream?_

_Sumimasen – Excuse me._

_Ano – Hum..._

_Doushite – Why?_

_Ike ike Rainy! Metcha kakko ee de! – Go go Rainy! You look so cool! (Kansai-ben)_

_Yoooosshhhuuaaa! Mou sukoshi da zoo! – Yeaahhhhh! Just a little more!_

_Ara – My _

_Oi – Hey_

_Doushita no – What's wrong_

_Mou – Geez_

_(...) no baka – you idiot_

_Mou sono jikan? – Is it already that time?_

_Ohayou – Good mornin'_

_(O)tou-san – Dad_

_(O)nii-san – Big brother_

_(O)kaa-san – Mom_

_Kaijuu – Monster_

_Arigatou – Thank you_

_Itadakimasu – Said before a meal in Japan (roughly means I'm digging in)_

_Goshisousama – Thank you for the meal_

_Ittekimasu – I'm going_

_Ja, ore mou ittakimasu – Well, I'm leaving too._

_Itterasshai – Have a safe trip_

_Ai ni –Love you (Mandarin)_

_Jiejie – Big sister (Mandarin)_

_Yokatta- I'm glad_

_Takahashi Shirou desu – I am Shirou Takahashi_

_Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you_

_Ureshii- I'm happy_

_Hidoi desu yo – You are mean_

_Warui – My bad_

_Nanka Kawaisou – somehow it's pitiful_

**  
A/N: GYAO~! D:, the glossary this chapter is huge! Too big, too big. Maybe I should relax with the foreign languages. (Laugh). If you feel some word have been translated wrong please feel free to tell me. Most of the words in the glossary are Loli-translations, because knowing what words mean is different from knowing how to say them in English so they make sense to most (laugh).**

**Anyhow, how did you like this chapter? I really wonder how most people see Syaoran. As a seme? Uke? Why? Was anyone surprised to see Syaoran as a seme?**

**This chapter was also very challenging information-wise! I had to go look up a bunch of stuff and rewatch a few CCS episodes to kinda know what I'm talking about, but somehow, some things still confuse me! For example, what is the hierarchy among the Li sisters? Who is the oldest? The youngest? I really have no idea so I just made things up! :D I have also discovered while writing this chapter that I am **_**terrible **_**at writing lemon scenes. But, because I believe lemons are an important element in romance, I will still do my best!... Somehow... :/**

**Originally, Syaoran was supposed to arrive to Tomoeda in this chapter and the reunion was supposed to take place here too, but because the beginning ended up being longer than expected, I cut the chapter in half to equilibrate.**

**Gomen nasai nee~, but Eriol will be there soon, so please wait a little more!**

**Next chapter will probably be called **_**The Tattoo**_**. Sore ja, see you in chapter three! **

* * *


	3. Friendship and Butterfly Tattoos

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Pandora's Box**

Chapter Three

_Friendship and Butterfly Tattoos_

Syaoran's eyes squinted at the sunlight. He groaned, rolled to the side and fell off the couch with a loud thump. Lazy with sleep, he remained spilled on the floor, flat on his stomach in the narrow space between the couch and the coffee table, until he finally found the resolve to leave the blissful world of dreamlike wonders and false reality. He blinked at the unfamiliar setting and with a soft grunt, sat up to take a quick look around.

"Oh, right. Japan." He winced, rubbing the soreness out of a bruising elbow.

He then fell back on his back and released a deep sigh. Unfortunately, everything was now coming back to him: the scandal, his mother, the class reunion, his mother, sex on the plane, his mother and Japan, Japan, _Japan_. '_Fuck_' Syaoran hissed in frustration as he violently scratched his head and rolled to his side. Well, it was too late to mourn now. He was just as much here as the newspaper had already hit the stands back in Hong Kong and there was very little he could do about it all. Syaoran felt a small— very small— pang of regret.

He hadn't lied to his mother when he had said he was sorry, because he was. In fact, he was more than sorry he had gotten caught; but the rugged shameless excitement of sex, the thrill of feeling the booze go to your head and the combination of both that was a sweet drunkenness that left you bare, animal and ignorant, that, he loved. There was no use denying it, but he loved it the same way the drunk loves the bottle or the junkie the drugs in his needles. It was an addiction. One he nursed and catered because it was necessary. Syaoran thought of the promise he had made his mother and frowned. There was now no doubt he would break it again.

After a long moment of daydream, Syaoran emerged from his meditation spot to sit on the couch. At his arrival, sober, but drunk and dizzy with sleep, he had crashed on the couch and had slept nearly half the day away. He felt refreshed, he hadn't slept so well in weeks, but seeing as he hadn't yet showered, he still smelled of sweat, sex and four and a half hours of flight.

Syaoran took a good look at the apartment. It was the same as so many years ago, funny that his mother had been able to rent this very one on such short notice, but somehow the place felt oddly foreign. The walls had been repainted, Syaoran noticed, but all in all, everything looked pretty much the same. It was still the same vast, sparsely furnished and notoriously bland apartment Syaoran had always found ridiculously big for a single person to live in. Well positioned, the long floor to ceiling living room windows drowned the room in sunlight at any given moment of the day. Syaoran rose from the couch to go pull at the curtains. The brightness was giving him a headache.

Nearly dragging his feet, Syaoran leisurely walked across the living room to the kitchen. By the front door, his luggages were in a neat pile. He rummaged through the nearly empty kitchen shelves and cupboards until he found a glass and poured himself a tall glass of tab water that he downed without taking a breath. After slamming the glass on the counter, Syaoran wiped his lips dry and headed to the bathroom.

Walking down the hall, Syaoran removed his shirt and let it fall on the floor behind him. He entered the bathroom without turning on the lights and threw a towel over the mirror. Sometimes, only sometimes, the darkness was soothing enough to bring his mind to peace. As he moved in the dark, the wings on his back folded then spread wide.

He stepped in the shower and turned on only the cold water. It trickled from his head to his toes, sending chills all over his body. He raised his head to stare at the faucet and quietly wondered if he could drown staying like this with his mouth open. It was a game he sometimes liked to play in his spare time. He figured one day he would eventually find the simplest, most unusual way to die a conveniently accidental, most unsuspected death. So he tried, opened his mouth under the faucet. The water tasted like iron and the answer, of course, was no.

Syaoran exited the bathroom moments later, grabbing the towel on the mirror as he went. He was toweling himself dry, while heading to his bedroom when he remembered his luggage and clothes where still piled up at the entrance; so his made for the front door, dropping the towel a few meters from his shirt in the hallway. Naked as a worm, Syaoran strolled across the living room— so much the better for the closed curtains— and opened the first luggage he touched. He got dressed on the spot and left the pile of luggage as it was.

Looking lean and lazy in oversized grey sweats and a plain white tee, he rested a hand on his stomach to feel a loud, thundering growl. He took a quit glance in the fridge and finding nothing but cold air, figured he would eat out until he eventually got around to doing the groceries. After grabbing his keys on the counter and moving the pile of baggage from the door with his foot, Syaoran stepped out of his apartment towards the elevators.

It wasn't long before the first one came along and he quietly stepped inside, greeted by glorious elevator music. He had already reached the lobby when he remembered he had forgotten to take his wallet. So he went back in the elevator, punched in his floor number and patiently waited for the doors to close.

"Hold the elevator!" a voice shouted from the lobby. Out of courtesy, Syaoran extended a hand to stop the doors from closing. A young man carrying several grocery bags slipped inside.

"Thank you." He shot Syaoran a smile. It looked oddly familiar. Syaoran nodded softly at the man and pretended to turn his attention to the metal doors, but continued staring from the corner of his eye.

The man, who looked about Syaoran's age, was fairly tall, standing about a head taller than the brunet, and had pale porcelain skin and midnight blue hair. He wore glasses and a casual smile. Somehow, he noticed Syaoran staring and turned Syaoran's way to shoot him another smile. When Syaoran looked away to avoid making eye contact, the man kept staring.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" he said casually.

'_Yeah, maybe you saw my face in the tabloids, or maybe I slept with you and don't remember. Say, were you in Hong Kong recently_?' Syaoran quietly pretended not to hear and gleefully eyed the elevator dashboard**.**

"You're… Syaoran, aren't you? Syaoran Li?" the man asked tentatively. Syaoran tensed upon hearing his name. His eyes narrowed and he slowly turned his head to send the man a wary look. He never told his name to the people he slept with.

"Yea…" Studying the man's face attentively, Syaoran recognized him easily "… Hiiragizawa." He whispered with only a pinch of relief.

"It really is you. I almost didn't recognize you with your hair like that." Eriol marveled,

Syaoran self-consciously ran a hand through his short hair, "Yea… Long it was always messy so…" he trailed on. He looked down, thick long lashes nearly brushing against the skin.

Eriol stared, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hm, yeah." Syaoran shifted, uncomfortable. He hadn't looked forward to coming to Japan for many reasons, and had he known Hiiragizawa Eriol would be there, god knows, the man would have been one of them.

"Since when are you in Tomoeda?" Eriol inquisitively tilted his head to the side.

"Not long… Just got here… This morning …" Syaoran mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well is that so? I take it you've received the invitation to the class reunion." Eriol said, almost cheerfully.

"You too?" Syaoran sent Eriol a look. This bubbly friendliness seemed somehow uncharacteristic of him, but then again, they hadn't seen each other in over ten years and you had to believe people could change. Even people like Hiiragizawa Eriol. Still, Syaoran couldn't help feeling there was was something different about the man, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"Yes. But that's not the reason I'm here. I moved back to Tomoeda four or some years ago." Eriol flashed Syaoran his apartment keys, "I'm on the eighth floor, apartment 802."

Syaoran hummed in wonder. The prospect of living in the same apartment building as Eriol was just a little creepy. He just wasn't the type of person you usually considered… Well, normal, "What happened to that eerie little uphill mansion of yours?"

Eriol laughed, a little at Syaoran's surprise, "Clow's, you mean? It was never meant to last. After I left it ten years ago, the magic slowly dissipated and the house soon fell to shambles. Sad to say the town bulldozed it flat and built a lovely park in its place."

"Oh… I'm sorry." He wasn't really. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

"No need to be. Luckily for me, Clow's ultimate master plan ended with the transformation of the cards, allowing me to be my own person from then on. The destruction of Clow's mansion marked a new start. It was quite refreshing." Eriol smiled to himself. Syaoran quietly eyed the man. He could now see what was so different about Eriol. Ten years ago, he had looked like a man-child, an adult mind trapped in a child's body. He had seemed too mature for his age, as though the responsibilities he had to endorse for Sakura's sake had forced him to grow up too fast, but now, he just seemed… Free, and happy. Syaoran couldn't help finding it more than a little unsettling. And enviable.

"Going home?" Eriol asked after a moment of silence, "Still in your old apartment?"

"No, and yes. I was on my way out for diner—or in my case lunch— when I realized I forgot my wallet. I'm just going back up to get it."

"Really now? I was actually about to cook diner myself," Eriol lifted one of the bags he carried, "Why don't you join us? There's a Chardonnay I've been saving for a future unexpected occasion."

Syaoran scratched the back of his head and pondered on a polite way to decline, "I don't know… It'd hate to impose…"

"Nonsense. It'll give us a chance to get reacquainted, and I promise not to let Ruby anywhere near the kitchen."

Syaoran surprisingly felt his lips curve, "Fine. Why not?"

Right on cue, the elevator doors opened on Eriol's floor.

"Right this way then." Eriol said, leading the way. For a split second, alone in the elevator, Syaoran hesitated and almost reconsidered, but finally followed Eriol out as doors closed tight behind him.

They walked down the wide hallways, stopped in front of door on which glistened, in bold gold print, the number 802, and paused an instant while Eriol struggled with all the bags to open the door. When they finally stepped inside, a black cat elegantly strolled over to greet its master by the door. The animal stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Syaoran and eyed him with quiet curiosity.

"You have a pet?" Syaoran crouched to get a closer look. The cat's fur gleamed violet and silver highlights, but his eyes, wide and intense, were bleu as the sky in the darkness of night, "It's beautiful…"

"Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Said the cat before stretching with a lazy yawn. Syaoran watched the cat carelessly lick his fur clean and turned his gaze up to Eriol. Eriol laughed at the look on Syaoran's face. It wasn't one of shock or even surprise; it was one of resignation. It was the face of someone who acknowledged his ignorance and simply awaited an explanation.

"Enlighten me." Syaoran shrugged at the laugh he took for mockery.

"It's Spinel." Eriol smiled and headed for the kitchen to drop the grocery bags, "Spinel, you remember Syaoran don't you? We just met in the elevator."

The cat took a few quick steps towards Syaoran and bounced on his laps with animal agility. Spinel held Syaoran's head still between its paws and carefully scrutinized his face, "My, my. Time has done you well, didn't it boy? Last I saw you, you looked like a shrimp."

Syaoran smiled good-humoredly and held the cat at arm's distance in front of his face, "Wish I could return the compliment. What in the world happened to you?"

Before Spinel could answer, a tall older woman wrapped in a towel appeared in the living room. Her brown hair, styled in a short straight bob, was still dripping from the bath she had just taken. Syaoran realized it was not Kaho.

"Nakuru, can't you show the least bit of decency in front of a guest?" Spinel quite literally hissed at the woman.

Nakuru stretched a lean arm inside the fridge and pulled out a beer. It fizzed out when she snapped the can open, "Nobody warned me we were having company so don't expect a thing from me." She emptied the can without taking a breath and exhaled with satisfaction.

"Nakuru?" This time, Syaoran set Spinel down and stood, "But you look… Old."

A vein popped on Nakuru's forehead as she crushed the empty can in her hand, "Just the thing a woman wants to hear after stepping out of the shower. I'll have you know that, at the tender age of **26**, I am a flower in full bloom, you prick!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at Syaoran.

"What? No, what I meant to say is you look older—" Syaoran ducked to avoid a flying beer can that Spinel eventually received right on the forehead. The can soon became the catalyst to a heated session of bickering. To avoid any stray fire, Syaoran escaped the living room and headed towards the kitchen. He leaned his back on the counter next to Eriol, who, undisturbed, was quietly putting away groceries. When Syaoran came near, Eriol turned to smile at him, "What did you do to them?" Syaoran frowned.

"I made them mortal." Eriol answer easily as he went on his toes to put a can of soup in a top cupboard.

"You did what?" Syaoran couldn't help the shock in his voice, but managed to hide the disdain.

"I made them mortal," Eriol repeated casually.

"_Mortal_, Eriol?" Syaoran's eyes were wide with surprise and a tinge of indignation.

Eriol smiled, "You called me by my first name," but then he caught a glimpse at Syaoran's face, "Oh, it was their choice. I simply obliged, following their wishes."

"Doesn't that go against some big shot magician code of ethics or something?" Syaoran gestured in exasperation.

"I got approval from the department." Eriol laughed, much to Syaoran's frustration.

Syaoran frowned, "Making them ordinary like that, can't help finding it a tad unnatural."

Eriol paused to put a few juice boxes in the fridge, "Unnatural, is it?... Now that all is over, they have very little use for their magical forms. Unlike Kero and Yue, they have no duty, no cards to guard, no purpose really... So I gave them one. I gave them a life, a normal life to live where they will have to make choices, where they will make mistakes, learn and grow from them." Eriol looked at Syaoran in the eyes and for the first time since their meeting, regained his lost aura of dark maturity, "Is it right to force them to live on aimlessly even after their master has well passed away and that just because they are magical creatures? They did not wish to suffer the same fate as Clow's guardians, so I gave them the option not to. You may not think I did the right thing, but I believe I did what was right for them."

Syaoran turned his eyes to Nakuru and Spinel who were still bickering in the living room. They certainly did not seem unhappy.

Syaoran shrugged, "Hey, they're your guardians, so I guess it's not my place to judge… I just hope you understand what you did," He chuckled, "But it scares me that you were even able to do such a thing. Magic is a wonderful thing isn't it?" the hint of bitterness didn't escape Eriol, "If only all were so gifted, my mother would be an obscenely happy woman." Syaoran moved to sit on the counter behind Eriol, resting elbows on his lap.

"To be fair, I had the very helpful knowledge and memories of a powerful dead man." Eriol had a small smile. He had finished putting away the groceries and had now begun cooking the meal. On a wide wooden board, he was cutting up vegetables. "But to be honest, in the elevator, I wasn't sure it was you because I couldn't feel your aura at all. Figured you had finally learned how to conceal it. As a kid, you were always flaring it without restraint." He said with a short laugh.

Syaoran smiled at the floor, but his eyes were dull and lightless, "Is that so…?"

There was a short silence in the room with no other sound but the knife hitting the cutting board. At some point Nakuru had left the living room and Spinel had fallen asleep sprawled on the couch.

"Did you lose it?" Eriol asked softly without shifting his attention from the dicing board.

Syaoran head snapped up and he stared at Eriol's back, "You mean to my magic? No, it's still there, probably. Wouldn't know. I don't do it anymore."

Eriol frowned at the cabbage he was cutting, "What do you mean you don't do it anymore?"

"I mean I don't practice it, I don't study it, I don't use it, and I don't care about it." Syaoran sat up and shifted his weight to his hands resting behind him along the counter. Eriol's frown deepened when he suddenly understood Syaoran had, consciously or not, sealed his magic away like one would put a cap on an open bottle. Unlike concealment, it wasn't a mark of restraint, but one of repression.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Despite his calm, Eriol's words were sharp.

"Because it's better for me this way." he shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"You better than anyone should know you can't suppressing your magic like that."

Syaoran shrugged, "It won't kill me."

"But it just might."

Syaoran thought of his frequent nauseas and dizzy spells, "It's a small price to pay."

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Eriol snapped, slamming the knife on the cutting board as he turned to face Syaoran.

"What makes you think you've got the right to say anything about it?" Syaoran snapped back with a glare.

They both gauged each other a moment, the air around them crackling with intensity.

Eriol sighed and turned around to put the vegetables in the broth, "Forgive me for caring."

Syaoran sneered, "Oh please, you're the last person who'd give a damn. You never gave a hoot about me when I was ten, and you knew me then, so don't pretend you give a shit after a ten year void."

"…You're being unfair, Syaoran."

"May be, but it's the truth isn't it? The only thing that ever mattered in your little plan was Sakura. I was always only a tool."

"Is that what this is about? An old grudge over the inheritance of some heirloom? I didn't choose who the cards belonged to, Syaoran. In Clow's plans, I was just as much a tool as you were."

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it back shut. Eriol was right, and he knew it, but his pettiness and arrogance would never allow him to admit it. He stared down at his feet and realized that, in all laziness, he had stepped out of the house in his slippers.

In the tense silence, Eriol decided they both needed to cool off and reached inside the fridge for the promised bottle of wine. He opened it in silence and filled two wide wine glasses to the rim. Syaoran drank half of his in a mouthful.

Eriol smiled, "A wine this fine should be sipped, not chugged."

Syaoran paused, staring into his glass, before bringing it to his lips for a sip, "I was being an ass, and I'm sorry about that." And this time he actually meant it.

Eriol raised his glass at the brunet, "And it only took half a glass of Chardonnay for you to admit it. Cheers to that."

Syaoran felt a smile creep up his cheeks and the former tension suddenly dissipate.

Eriol held his glass in one hand, and stirred a pot with another, "… You and I both know you were just as—and perhaps even more—deserving of the cards than Sakura, but it just wasn't meant to be."

Syaoran shrugged, "Deserving and being able are two different things. Maybe I wasn't meant for the cards because I was just too weak."

Eriol shook his head, "But shutting your magic off completely as a way to punish yourself for your own weaknesses is just a little extreme, don't you think?" He turned to face Syaoran.

Syaoran only stared back, then, released a low sigh. It wasn't like he expected Eriol to understand. He had done it for himself, to preserve his last shred of sanity. And it had worked. Syaoran hopped off the counter and strolled across the living room, twirling the wine in his glass. His gaze skimmed idly across the décor. Eriol's apartment was much like his, structure wise, but a good, classic and classy decoration had rendered the place much less bland.

On the little shelf over the wide plasma TV, were a number of framed pictures. Syaoran inched forward to get a closer look, trying not to seem too interested. There were several pictures from ten years ago, including one they had taken on the day of Eriol's departure in front of the mansion that no longer existed. In the frame were four children, Kaho, Nakuru and Spinel. Some pictures were from England, featuring Eriol or Nakuru with people Syaoran couldn't know, but a single picture truly grabbed Syaoran's attention. Despite himself, he reached forward and took it in his hands. It was one of Eriol and Kaho asleep on the couch. Kaho's head rested on Eriol's chest, long auburn hair cascading everywhere, while Eriol, who wasn't wearing glasses, had an arm around her shoulder. Both looked serene, quietly peaceful and perfectly content.

'_The happy couple… Is it?_' Syaoran didn't know why, but this picture captivated him. As his eyes slowly drifted to Eriol's sleeping face, he found it unexpectedly attractive.

"A rare Kodak moment, isn't it?" Nakuru peered over Syaoran's shoulder, "I managed to capture it, back when we were still in England." Now dressed in jeans and a thin sweater, Nakuru smiled at the framed picture. Her face had lost most of its candid youthfulness, but glints of cheerfulness and mischief still shone bright in her eyes.

Syaoran calmly replaced the frame, "Yeah…"

"It's really too bad Kaho-chan couldn't come with us to Japan. Being the only girl in the house is really hard." Nakuru sighed melodramatically.

Spinel stretched awake on the couch, "How hard can it be? You don't do anything." Nakuru only glared at the cat.

Syaoran continued eyeing the pictures "So, how does it feel being mortal?"

Nakuru stared at Syaoran a moment, her eyes distant. Finally, she blinked the daydream away and smiled "It's humbling." She sighed, Syaoran's gaze turned towards her "Being a mortal really isn't as easy as it seems. You work hard for almost nothing, relationships with people are fragile and complicated, the body's weak and changing, aging, constantly. Sadness and joys come so easily and so frequently, it's tiring…" she waved a dismissive gesture, "But at least now I have a gender."

Syaoran felt himself smile, "Yeah, that's definitely a plus." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the cream color rug at his feet, "What unexpectedly mature things to say. Coming from you."

Nakuru pouted, but her eyes twinkled, "They say maturity comes with age, don't they?"

"Then please age faster. Lord knows how far behind _you_ are in that department." Spinel said from the couch where he was licking his fur clean. Nakuru seized him by the skin on his neck and hurled him across the room knowing full well that he would land on his feet.

"Yes, yes. If the both of you could just stop fighting an instant, you could come sit down. Dinner's ready." said Eriol, his voice vibrant with playful undertones. Nakuru and Spinel shifted their bickering to the dining room followed closely by a slightly disconcerted Syaoran. Nakuru took place at one end of the table, while, in a single bounce, Spinel hopped to her left onto the table.

"I hope you're hungry, I haven't cooked for so many people in a while. Seems I made a little too much." Eriol grinned as he showed Syaoran his seat.

"Cooking for 3 people to cooking for 4 doesn't make such a big difference."Syaoran pulled a chair from the table and plopped in his seat. As a matter of fact, he was ravenous and the food sparkling on the table looked positively delicious.

"Actually, I just move back in here." Nakuru stated before saying grace and digging in.

"From where?" Syaoran asked. Eyeing his plate carefully, he debated on where to start.

"My boyfriend's apartment." Nakuru said casually. She stuffed a large tempura in her mouth. Syaoran's attention momentarily shifted from his plate to the woman at his right. "What? Does it shock you that I might actually have a life?"

"No, no…" Syaoran quickly shook his head, but then reconsidered "Well, yes."

Nakuru chuckled, "If it puts your mind at ease, he was a sorcerer. And a complete jackass. He broke up with me in a _voicemail message_." she ruthlessly stabbed into her greens.

"So for a while it was just Spinel and I." Eriol accurately changed the subject. He dropped a bowl of stew on the table and sat facing Syaoran.

"And a cat can only eat so much." Spinel's head rose from his plate. Tempura crumbs clung to his whiskers.

"So I was basically cooking for myself." Eriol grinned.

"I see…" Syaoran whispered. The oddness of the situation did not escape him, but for the sake of remaining courteous, he would gladly pretend it did. "So… What do you guys do for a living?" he asked before shoving food in his mouth.

"I'm a high school teacher." Nakuru poured herself a tall glass of Chardonnay.

"I'm a cat." Spinel licked crumbs from the fur on his paw.

"And I'm a university student." Eriol sipped his wine. Syaoran sent a stumped look towards Eriol's plate. Somehow, Eriol had beaten him to the finish. His plate was already clear and empty.

"Is that so… Which university?" Syaoran rose food to his mouth, still quietly wondering where Eriol's went.

"K University."

"Really? Me too. Economy, though I always wanted to study archeology. But mother didn't think it was appropriate for the future head of the clan to make a living digging out dirt…" Syaoran rambled on. He had no idea why he was even saying this.

Eriol smiled that mysterious smile of his, "I study law."

"Ah. Somehow I half expected you to say English Literature or something."

Eriol chuckled, "Why come to Japan, from England, to study English Literature? That would just be strange."

Syaoran stared, "And that's exactly why I expected it from you." Eriol had another good hearted laugh. "And why didn't Kaho follow you back?" Syaoran kept his eyes on his plate as he picked through the remains of a scrumptious meal. He calmly feigned indifference, but deep inside felt surprisingly greedy for knowledge.

Eriol grinned, perhaps seeing through Syaoran's hidden nosiness "The timing just wasn't right, I guess."

"Hmm…" Syaoran whispered in wonder, hoping to get a little more information. At the corner of the table, bloated and lazy, Spinel stretched and yawned.

"Time for another after-nap nap." he said before hopping off the table, striding down and disappearing down the hallway.

"And time for me to resume the cursing of my lovely spineless bastard of an ex-boyfriend. Think I should go for the voodoo doll stabbing first or the eternal bad luck spell-throwing?" Nakuru quietly pondered as she also strode down the hallway to her bedroom.

Syaoran shook his head at Nakuru's retreating figure, "Remind me never to get on her bad side. Ever." he turned to Eriol.

"Will do." Eriol chuckled and rose to begin clearing the table.

"I'll help." Syaoran also stood grabbing a couple empty plates.

"Oh, but it's alright. You don't have to." Eriol politely gestured for Syaoran to sit down.

"And do what in the meantime? Watch you clean up after the meal you cooked?" Syaoran politely ignored Eriol's gesture and carried a handful of plates to the kitchen. "It's the least I can do after freeloading my way through a delicious meal." He dropped the plates in the sink and grabbed the soap bottle and a sponge.

"Why thank you for the compliment." Eriol grinned as he came by Syaoran in front of the sink. When Eriol dropped the rest of the plates in the sink, his arm brushed against Syaoran's hand ever slightly. Feeling his skin tingle, Syaoran jerked his hand away. Eriol smiled, sending him a questioning look. Syaoran's cheeks grew warm, he turned so Eriol wouldn't see. Embarrassed and confused at his own jumpiness, Syaoran subtly inched away from Eriol.

"I wash, you rinse." he mumbled to his left shoulder.

"Very well." Eriol replied, completely unaware that Syaoran's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage and simply wouldn't settle down. Syaoran carefully handed Eriol a first plate, making sure their fingers didn't touch. In his deep focus to avoid making physically contact, Syaoran had become stiff and silent, and though Eriol was more than comfortable with the uneasy silence, Syaoran quickly found it unnerving. He rattled his brain for a way to break the silence only he found tense.

"So how are things between you and Kaho _really_?" He quickly blurted out before mentally cursing his bluntness.

"Oh, we're fine, _really_." Eriol replied casually.

Syaoran paused, he was going to think twice at what he said next. The last thing he wanted was to seem eager, or even worse, interested "Are you two still… You know."

"A couple? No, we ended it when I left England." Eriol placed a wide bowl on the steel dish drainer.

"Oh. I'm sorry." But he wasn't. Not the least bit, in fact.

"Don't be. Our relationship ran its course and we are one of the lucky few who manage to remain good friends."

"… Did you love her?" Syaoran had no idea why he asked, but somehow he needed to know.

"Of course. I still do actually. Well, not so romantically anymore, but I still very much care about her."

"Huh." Syaoran had a look on his face like, to him, the concept Eriol spoke of was far and foreign.

"How are things between Sakura and you?" From the corner of his eye, Eriol watched for Syaoran's reaction, but Syaoran's face remained impassive.

Syaoran mulled over the question as though it was tricked, "… I don't know."He finally answered, truthfully.

"You don't?" Eriol turned inquisitive eyes Syaoran;s way and took the last dish he was handing him.

"I don't." Syaoran dried his hands on a dish cloth and stepped back so Eriol could have more room to finish rinsing. "I think we're ok, though… Or maybe not. I don't know." He frowned lightly, scratching the back of his head.

Eriol placed the last plate on the dish drainer, turned around facing Syaoran and asked the question that burned his tongue, "What happened?"

Syaoran eyes glazed momentarily and without answering, he walked to the dining table to fill his glass with wine. He took a sip and went to sit on the living room couch. Eriol slowly followed, taking in passing his wine glass that was still half full on the table.

Syaoran silently watching Eriol skim a hand over the pictures on the shelf over the TV. "A lot happened, but very little had to do with her." He finally whispered as he dropped to his side on the couch, careful not to spill his drink. Finding what he had been searching for, Eriol seized an old picture and walked to place it at the center of the coffee table. Syaoran's eyes glanced at the object and he realized it was the picture from 10 years ago, all of them in front of the old mansion. Eriol sat at Syaoran's feet, on the floor in the space between the couch and the coffee table. His back leaning against the sofa, he waited until Syaoran was ready to elaborate, but he never did. Instead, he rolled on his back, balancing the wine glass on his stomach and simply stared at the ceiling.

Eriol took a sip from his glass.

"Tell me, did Kaho and you ever… Do it?" Syaoran asked without diverting his eyes from the beige ceiling.

Eriol felt his lips curve, "You mean have sex?"

"Of course I mean have sex, what else could I possibly mean." Syaoran replied with a frown and soft impatience.

Eriol had a short laugh. He didn't usually kiss and tell, but this time he didn't feel the need to be secretive. Somehow, he had the feeling this was like an exchange, payment for something much deeper and much more desirable, "Yes, we did."

"Really?" Syaoran's brows lifted in mild surprise.

"We were together over five years. Wouldn't it be odd if we didn't?" Eriol took another sip of wine.

"But you were so much younger than her." Syaoran tipped and twirled the glass on his stomach.

"Age difference mattered very little, but if anything, it was only at my advantage."

"How old were you the first time?" Somehow, Syaoran didn't mind prying anymore.

Eriol looked up to scan his memory, "Fifteen."

Syaoran snorted a short, incredibly bitter laugh, "Me too. What a coincidence." Eriol stared, he could have asked, but he knew it wasn't time. "How was it?" Syaoran asked casually.

The memory made Eriol smile, "Sweet. Short, but sweet." Syaoran chuckled, but as he drifted into his thoughts, the smile progressively faded. He took a gulp of wine to wash away the dryness in his throat. He twirled and toyed with the glass balancing on his stomach, but when a thought suddenly had his hand quivering, drops of liquid stained the white of his shirt. He quickly sat up, cursing.

Eriol eyed the wide stain, and stood, setting his glass on the coffee table "Take off your shirt, I'll wash it before it stains." Syaoran obligingly removed his shirt and handed to Eriol who disappeared down the hallway, returning a while later without the shirt in his hand. By then, Syaoran was quietly dozing off on the couch sprawled flat on his stomach. Eriol chuckled at the other man's lazy form. He walked to the coffee table to pick up the two empty glasses when something on Syaoran back caught his attention.

Eriol leaned forward to get a better look. Imprinted on tan skin in black and white, glorious twin angel wings covered the length of Syaoran's shoulder blades. Eriol awed silently and raised a hand to touch the delicate looking picture with the tip of his fingers, but he had only brushed against the skin that Syaoran jumped on his elbows like it had stung. Now wide awake, he snapped his head Eriol's way to shoot him a sharp look.

Eriol raised arms in defense, "I was just looking at your tattoos."

Syaoran stared warily before reluctantly laying back on his stomach, his head resting on folded arms, "Then don't touch…" he mumbled in his forearms.

Eriol smiled and leaned forward once more. With each movement, the wings elegantly folded and unfolded. Despite the fair warning, Eriol slowly slid fingers over the warm skin. He felt Syaoran stiffen under his touch.

"They're beautiful…" He whispered, so close, Syaoran could feel warm breath tickling his skin.

"Relics of a rebellious teenage… Wish I hadn't done it, or at least had gotten something a little more manly." Syaoran felt himself shudder under Eriol's touch.

Feeling the tremor, Eriol removed his hand from Syaoran's back, "Oh, sorry. Are you cold? I'll get you something to wear until your shirt dries." Eriol quickly disappeared down the hallway and reappeared holding a plain navy blue tee. He watched as Syaoran pulled the shirt over his lean naked torso. The shirt was too big for him.

Drowsy with sleep and tipsy from the wine, Syaoran dropped on his back with a soft thump as Eriol quietly sat back on the floor. They remained silent; listening to the clock's rhythmic ticking.

"She cheated." Syaoran finally said.

"What?" Eriol's head turned.

"Sakura. She cheated. That's what happened."

"Cheated…?" Eriol was hesitant, it just wasn't Sakura's type.

"After all the Clow cards were transformed, I had to leave for China, but we agreed to keep in a long distance relationship. It was easy at first. We talked on the phone once a week, wrote every day, I even visited once in a while when I could… But as the years went by, we ended up talking less and less often. We saw each other less frequently, you could say the magic wore off. But during my fifteenth year… Sakura and I barely contacted each other. We stopped writing, our phone conversations became short, cold and distant… And then one day…" Syaoran squirmed on the couch, "One day she called to say she was seeing someone else. That she was sorry and hoped we could stay friends."

"Oh, Syaoran—" Eriol started, eyes offering warmth and sympathy.

"I hung up without saying a word. I wasn't really sad or angry or anything. I'm no idiot, I saw it coming a mile away…" Syaoran paused, shifting his gaze to the ceiling, "…It's just… She couldn't have had worse timing…"

"What do you mean?" Eriol stared, intrigued.

Syaoran shifted, once more, uncomfortable and reluctant to answer "…A lot happened… That year…" he mumbled, elusive.

"Like what?" It was Eriol's turn to pry shamelessly.

He ran a nervous hand through his short hair and sighed, "Enough to have me on medication and followed by an army of shrinks for the following three years…" Eriol's lips thinned as he let the information sink in. If he was shocked or surprised, he didn't let it show.

"What about your first time?" He whispered after a long silence.

Something quick and dark flashed in Syaoran's eyes. Surprisingly, it was followed by a deep laugh, "You'll have to get me much more than a little drunk for that talk."

Eriol considered insisting, but decided against it, "… Are you alright?"

Syaoran's head turned, "What? You mean now? Yes, of course." he waved dismissively and his gaze returned to a spot on the ceiling, "I don't take meds nor am I followed by an army of psychiatrists anymore." Just one, twice a month, but that Eriol didn't have to know.

The silence that followed was long and awkward, but it wasn't before long that Syaoran quietly drifted to sleep. When Eriol turned towards him to talk, he smiled at Syaoran's serene sleeping face instead. Eriol listened to Syaoran's soft breathing until he unwillingly fell asleep, right there, on the floor, with his head resting on Syaoran's knees.

_The child sat in bed and stared straight at the darkness, or perhaps through it. His face was pale and strands of hair, drenched with sweat, clung to the skin on his forehead. He was completely still, completely silent, but his eyes shone with a dangerous, quiet fear. His hands clung to his blanket so tightly his nails dug into the skin of his palms. _

_There was a soft click in the room. The child jumped. It was a low, barely audible noise, but it resounded in his head like a thousand bells._

_The child's face suddenly lit with an unfamiliar orange light. He felt a lump in his throat, he tried to swallow but his mouth was completely dry. Tears flowed from round amber poles, but he kept still, simply kept staring ahead, and soon, the room filled with the smell of burning flesh._

Syaoran woke gasping for air.

"Syaoran…?" Eriol said, rubbing sleep filled eyes, but the sight of Syaoran's pale, wide eyed terror was enough to wake him completely, "Are you ok? What's wrong? Syaoran?" Eriol dotted, barely able to contain the panic in his voice.

Eyes round with fear, Syaoran stared at his knees, but seemed elsewhere completely. His chest rose and fell quickly and his hair dripped with sweat. His quivering hands tightly grasped the fabric of his pants.

"Syaoran…?" Eriol reached for him, but dared not touch him.

Fear finally slowly slipped from Syaoran's eyes. It was replaced by an even more frightening soulless blank stare, a total, complete void and absence of consciousness. When Eriol thought Syaoran was finally settling down, the brunet made a mad dash for the kitchen where he violently emptied the content of his stomach in the sink. Eriol slowly followed him to the kitchen and saw that his hands were trembling on the rim of the sink. Syaoran finally slid to the floor, under the sink, and hugging his knees, he buried his head between them.

"T—Turn off the lights…" Syaoran said in a barely audible whisper, voice thick and raspy.

Eriol took a moment to react, but finally rushed near the lobby to the switch. The apartment plunged in deep darkness and heavy silence. Eriol waited with his hand on the light switch until his eyes grew accustom to the dark. Soft bleu moonlight hit the living room windows, shedding just enough light for Eriol to distinguish Syaoran's figure in the kitchen.

Eriol cautiously walked towards the kitchen. Curled in a ball against the hard floor, wearing this oversized t-shirt, Syaoran looked smaller and frailer Eriol had ever seen him. Eriol sat beside Syaoran, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"T—this is… Embarrassing…" Syaoran whispered in a weak voice that hardly seemed to belong, "I—I'm fine… I'm alright… R—really… I j—just…" His teeth were beginning to chatter and his body shook with tremor.

Eriol slipped an arm around Syaoran's shoulder and held him close. Syaoran didn't protest. Instead, his head resting on Eriol's chest, he listened to the quiet heartbeat until he fell into dreamless, empty sleep. Eriol could hear Syaoran's soft breathing, but, this time, he couldn't fall asleep. Wide awake, he blankly stared straight ahead into the darkness.

Now he knew Syaoran had lied. He _wasn't_ alright.

**A/N: This chapter was all about our fav couple! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I was busy writing my first S&S (_The Devil's Paintbrush_) *laugh*. Yeah, I know, never thought I'd see the day either.**

**I've successfully reduced the glossary to… Well, nothing. I honestly think it's better that way. It makes my life so much easier. *laugh***

**Chapter four is the class reunion, yeah I know, finally. I will update as soon as possible, but probably after a one shot or two, those are always so much fun to write…**

**Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter,**

**Tooddlez.**


End file.
